Isabella
by Angel-Tami
Summary: Por x razones Phineas , Ferb e Isabella terminan en el futuro, y descubrieron algo que no debieron.


-A que te refieres con que ya no es la Isabella que todos conocemos?-Pregunto Phineas de 10 años a su yo de 16 que lo miraba un tanto inquieto.

-Pues veras…-Dijo colocándose las manos en los bolsillos y empezando a dar vueltas a rededor de su patio en medio de la oscuridad de la noche-Es algo difícil de explicar….será mejor que ninguno de ustedes lo sepa-Dijo refiriéndose a las mini-versiones de el trió inseparable.

-Porque?-Esta ves fue la pequeña Isabella la que hablo.

-Porque quedarían traumados de por vida-Dijo sin mirarla-Créanme…lo digo por experiencia, será mejor que se enteren cuando tengan que hacerlo…mejor asi…-Dijo mirando a su casa, los niños estaban muy confundidos por su reacción y respuesta….Es ese momento se escucho a alguien que corría desesperadamente hasta donde estaban ellos, el Phineas adolescente se puso en posición de alerta, lo que confundió aun mas a los presentes. Pero se relajo cuando vio que era Baljeet que ni bien piso el patio se dejo caer en el suelo agotado.

-Hey, Jeet!, JEET!-Le gritaba el Phineas adolescente a Baljeet sujetándole la cara con ambas manos tratando de reanimarlo, pero no estaba asustado, lo que sería normal en este caso, simplemente trato de que su amigo reaccionara, Baljeet abrió los ojos y Phineas recién se preocupo lo soltó y se sentó a su costado-Porque corrías de esa manera de nuevo?…no me digas que…?-Le pregunto asustado levantándose y apartándose ligeramente de el.

-No..no…tranquilo…no pasa…nada-Dijo respirando pesadamente producto de todo lo que corrió antes de llegar-Es…la…costumbre de…no salir…de noche…Mis nervios me alteraron.

-Bien donde estabas?

-regresaba de la casa de Ginger…

-Ahora entiendo perfectamente porque no contestaste mis llamadas…-Dijo mirándolo de una manera que lo puso nervioso.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-Volvió a hablar en Phineas pequeño-Porque viniste corriendo hasta aca si tu casa esta media cuadra mas cerca de la casa de Ginger?

-Phineas…que hacen ellos…?-pregunto Baljeet a Phineas adolescente, el se encogió de hombros dándose a entender que no sabia, Jeet rodo los ojos y contesto-Porque aquí es el único lugar donde me siento a salvo de….mbhbmbmbmbj-Phineas adolescente le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Es que quieres traumarlos?!-Le pregunto con su mano aun en la boca de su amigo, el negó con la cabeza y este lo solto.

-Ok…..?-Dijo mini-Phineas. De pronto una tención se sitio en el aire y algunas hojas del árbol se cayeron. Los niños se escondieron detrás de el árbol.A Phineas adolescente y a Baljeet no les sorprendió pero se tensaron un poco, en eso entro alguien al patio.

-Hola Phineas…Que están haciendo?-Era Isabella, se veía pero se veía muy diferente, estaba pálida, tenia cuencas negras en los ojos y el brillo que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, se cubría parte de la cara con el pelo.

-Hola Isabella-Dijeron Phineas y Jeet adolescente poniéndose las manos en las espaldas y sonriendo forzadamente. Ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Ya comi!-Les dijo mirando al cielo y lamiéndose los labios. Ellos se relajaron al instante-Y bien…-Se detuvo y empezó a olfatear el aire y miro a los niños que la miraban sorprendidos, apretó los puños con fuerza y respiro profundamente antes de preguntar-Que hacen ellos aquí Phineas?

-No lo se…

-Oh bien…-En ese momento, Phineas (pequeño) salió de su escondite lentamente, pero no se fijo bien y se tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo.

-PHINEAS!-Fue la mini-Isabella la que hablo y corrió a donde esta el seguido de Ferb-Estas bien?!

-SI…-Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-De que hablas, estas sangrando!-En ese momento los adolescentes se alteraron e Isabella adolescente se volteo inmediatamente y se fijo en la herida del Phineas pequeño. Phineas y Baljeet se asustaron terriblemente.

-I..Isabella?-Pregunto Phineas adolescente poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga asustado, ella no reacciono, no estaba en ese mundo, no tenia control de si misma. Los niños miraban asustados el terror de los adolescentes y la cara de la chica. Ella estaba mirando fijamente la herida, apretando muchísimo los puños y se volvió a relamer los labios, en ese momento dejo de hacer fuerza en las manos, se volvió mas palida, las pupilas de sus ojos se convirtieron en rojo instantáneamente, y sonrió mostrando unos afilados colmillos. Ambos Phineas se pusieron pálidos al comprender lo que pasaba y el Phineas adolescente trato de hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

-Isabella…, controlate….-Le dijo sin retirar su mano de su hombro, ella se volteo a una velocidad sorprendente y le sujeto la mano con fuerza, enseñándole los colmillos y tirándolo al otro lado del patio. Baljeet empezó a gritar.

-FERB!-En ese momento el Ferb adolecente salió al patio asustado y al ver a Isabella, a su hermano tirado en el suelo, Phineas sangrando y Baljeet gritando igual de pálido que Phineas.

-CORRE-Fue lo único que le dijo antes de que sintiera una presencia detrás de el, dos dientes afilados en su cuello y todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Sin comentarios...acabo de regresar de ver twilight2...y se me ocurrio esto.**

**Esto al principio iba a ser un prologo de una historia que tenia en mente , pero...no se...no estoy muy segura de continuarlo.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
